With the advent of digital data and the Internet, digital content can now be shared quickly and easily to users in almost any geographic location. For example, digital content posted publicly to websites can be accessed by any user with a computer and internet connection. Although sharing digital content, particularly digital content that is intended to be accessed with no restrictions, has become much easier, the threat of unauthorized access and/or use of digital content that is intended to be restricted has increased. For example, some digital content can be intended to be accessed and/or used under specified restricted conditions, such as confidential content, sensitive content, licensed content, etc.
Current systems focus their security efforts on restricting initial access to digital content, and provide little to no security once initial access has been granted. For example, many systems will require initial user authentication (e.g., user name, password, device recognition, etc.) prior to providing access to digital content, but do not monitor use of the digital content after initial access is granted. As a result, digital content can easily be misused, copied, shared, etc. Accordingly, improvements are needed.